The retraction or extension of a head of a conventional pipe wrench requires the rotation of a control ferrule, or the like, manually using the fingers. This is a very slow process because the arm of force provided by the control ferrule is very short. Therefore, the head can not be retracted or extended quickly. In addition, the head of the pipe wrench can retract inadvertently resulting in possible injury to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pipe wrench.